Destino Inevitable
by Syaori Uchiha
Summary: Sakura se va. Un año dezpuez llega nueva integrante al grupo 7 o0o!... Naruto enfadado no puede aceptarlo, pero una vez ke la konoze, kambiara de opinion?... ke hay de Sasuke?. Waaa! un pezimo summary ... mi 1er fik n0n!


Amm... etto n//////n... Hola! n0n, soe nueva en todo ezto del fanfic y ezte ez mi primer fic xD, ezpero ke lez guzte. Bueno, kiero aklarar ke me integre yo mizma a la hiztoria x ke se me okurrio una noxe ke no podia dormir o.o, solo ezpero ke lez guzte u-u...

**Aklaracionez:**

"_aaa_" :: Penzamiento de loz perzonajez  
- aaa :: Alguien hablando  
(**N.A**: aaa) :: Yo metiendome xD  
---------------------------------------- :: Kambio de ezcena

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y larga cabellera rubia descansaba muy cómodamente en un sillón que se encontraba al frente de su escritorio. Impaciente estaba jugando con un lápiz para distraerse mientras esperaba a alguien. De pronto la puerta de su despacho sonó. Y ella creyendo saber quien era dio el permiso para que acceda. 

- ¿Me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? -pregunto una voz masculina, pero relajada. Cerro la puerta y se paro justo enfrente del escritorio de su superior.  
- Así es Kakashi -respondió ella- Discúlpame por haberte interrumpido en pleno entrenamiento con tus alumnos, pero tengo algo que anunciarte. -prosiguió con tono algo serio.

Kakashi sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, como era típico de el siguió en su aspecto relajado. Había dejado a sus alumnos esperando fuera de la oficina de la quinta Hokage y quería que lo que ella le tenga que anunciar fuera rápido. Sin mas preámbulos, la mujer prosiguió:

- Tengo entendido que Haruno Sakura salió de viaje con su familia hace como un año -En efecto. La pelirosa, la tercera integrante del grupo 7 salió de Konoha por cuestiones familiares.

Esto había afectado de alguna manera al grupo porque Sakura era la que le ponía vida al equipo con su actitud desenvuelta y alegre. Sin embargo al irse ella los dos varones que quedaban iban de pelea en pelea entre ellos y al no estar Sakura para detenerlos y al no interesarle a Kakashi-sensei porque le parecía un simple juego de niños los días, las misiones y los entrenamientos terminaban con sabores amargos.

- ¿Ya paso un año¡Que rápido se paso el tiempo verdad Tsunade-sama? -interrumpió con actitud desinteresada.  
- Pues si, muy rápido. -afirmo- En la aldea del sonido hay un clan que lamentablemente esta desapareciendo, y al ultimo y único heredero la están enviando aquí a Konoha con mi consentimiento para que sus técnicas sean desarrolladas. Tal vez tus alumnos se hayan topado con ella porque participo en los exámenes Chunnin.  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura y el resto de mi equipo? -pregunto el peligris, para estar seguro de sus deducciones.  
- A eso voy. Como a tu grupo le falta un integrante decidí integrarla. Infórmaselo a tus subordinados, tienes una nueva alumna -informo Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kakashi al enterarse sonrió y murmuro:

- Esto no le agradara en nada a los muchachos... -la Godaime había alcanzado a oír el murmullo de Kakashi y respondió:  
- No me interesa, ya esta decidido. Puedes retirarte.

Kakashi asintió y volteo a abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo de esta callo a los pies del profesor un rubio de cabellos parados y rostro zorruno, se paro sonriendo nervioso y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado. Kakashi lo agarro del brazo, le sonrió a Tsunade avergonzado por la inoportunidad de su alumno y cerro la puerta. Al costado de la puerta recostado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos se encontraba otro de los alumnos de Kakashi, de cabello negro azulado y penetrantes ojos negros. Muy diferente al anterior.

- Muy bien¿Que hacías escuchando Naruto? -pregunto el sensei frente a el con los brazos cruzados.  
- ¡¿Que voy a escuchar?! -protesto el muchacho- ¡Deberían poner una puerta mas delgada, no se escuchaba nada!. -Kakashi al saber que Naruto no había logrado oír la conversación de adultos les pidió a sus subordinados que lo acompañaran fuera porque debía anunciarles algo.

Como era típico de Naruto, este quiso ir al puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, pero Kakashi-sensei se negó porque según el estaba escaso de dinero. Al llegar al lugar, se dieron con la sorpresa de que era el mismo sitio en donde el grupo 7 se había contado sus gustos, disgustos y metas. Los subordinados se sentaron en las gradas del lugar, ansiosos por saber que era lo que su maestro debía decirles.

- ¡Tenemos nueva integrante! -dijo Kakashi de golpe con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo. Ante tal sorpresa los alumnos.. perdón, Naruto, protesto:  
- ¡¿Qué?! -dio un grito al cielo- ¡No puede ser, el grupo ya esta completo!, como puede ser posible que tengamos nueva integrante he?!, Kakashi-sensei?!, enzima lo dices todo así!...  
- Cálmate Naruto... -dijo Kakashi mientras pensaba "Sabia que algo así pasaría"  
- ¡¿Qué me calme?! -respondió alterado- ¡¿Y Sakura-chan?!, que dirá ella cuando regrese¡no podemos reemplazarla!... -y al notar que era el único que protestaba miro a su compañero y lo alentó también a reclamar- ¿¡Y tu, que haces ahí sin decir nada!?, Di algo Sasuke!  
- No tengo nada que decir -contesto Sasuke con seriedad y madurez.- Aaa... solo que te calles. -la madurez se quebró ahí.  
- Grrrrr!! -gruño Naruto- ¡Sasuke! -Al pronunciar su nombre se paro de golpe- ¡Eres un insensible!, Sakura-chan siempre ha estado de tu parte y así es como le pagas?!  
- Nunca se lo pedí...  
- Sasuke... ¡TU!... -sin contener sus ganas de golpearlo quiso abalanzarse contra el, pero en un movimiento rápido de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto termino de nuevo sentado en su lugar.  
- No lo decidí yo, Naruto. Lo decidió Tsunade-sama -aclaro- Así que deja de hacer ese escándalo. Tendrás que aceptar a tu nueva compañera te guste o no. Mañana mismo al amanecer quiero verlos frente a la oficina de la Hokage, ahí ella nos presentara a su nueva compañera. -ordeno Kakashi.  
- Ósea que tu tampoco la conoces sensei? -pregunto curioso Naruto.  
- Pues no, solo me avisaron. Ahora vallan a descansar que mañana, luego de que nos la presenten entrenaremos con ella. -finalizo el sensei decidido.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron a casa por diferentes caminos. Sasuke se preguntaba como podía ser la nueva compañera... "_Será una molestia igual que Sakura_", se dispuso a pensar. "_Otra por quien preocuparme en proteger en las misiones_" pensaba mientras recordaba como protegía a Sakura para que no salga herida.

En el caso de Naruto fue distinto, el pensaba en la nueva integrante, pero de una forma diferente, sus reclamos seguían retumbando sus pensamientos y fiel a Sakura-chan creía que "_Nadie podía ser mas linda que ella_" y que "_Nunca aceptaría que alguien la reemplace_"

----------------------------------------

Al día siguiente bien puntual Sasuke estaba fuera de la oficina del Quinto, sentado en el suelo y mirando al unísono. Muy cerca de ahí se aproximaba con cara de sueño, Naruto quien a duras penas se había levantado, se sentó al costado de Sasuke y bajo la cabeza para "descansar la vista" un rato. Al no poder dormir por estar en una posición incomoda y al estar completamente aburrido, quiso conversar con Sasuke... cosa que al parecer al moreno no le agrado mucho.

- Oye Sasuke -llamo sin mirarlo- Como crees que sea la nueva? -trato de hacer conversación.  
- No me interesa -respondió- Solo espero que no sea un estorbo como lo fue Sakura.  
- Teme!, como te atreves a decir eso de Sakura-chan! -Naruto apretó los dientes para controlarse y no golpear a Sasuke. Cambio el tema para no terminar peleándose otra vez con el.  
- No creo que sea tan linda como es Sakura-chan¡No puede haber chica mas bonita que ella! -exclamo emocionado- Y si es que la hay... de seguro es hombre... -se le escarapelo el cuerpo al recordar el incidente con Haku. Al oír eso Sasuke levanto una ceja confundido.

A Sasuke no le interesaba si la chica era bonita o no, lo único que le importaba era entrenar y volverse mas fuerte... aaa y que sus compañeros no sean un estorbo.

Pasaron las horas y los dos seguían sentados en el mismo sitio, el trasero de Naruto se estaba adormeciendo y reclamaba a gritos que Kakashi-sensei aparezca. Hasta que... ¡Al fin!, entro por una ventana que estaba cerca de ellos... (**N.A:** ke akazo no konoze laz puertaz ¬o¬?).

- ¿Qué tal?, mis queridos alumnos! -saludo con su acostumbrada alegría.  
- ¿Cómo que "Que tal"? -respondió Naruto molesto. Ya era costumbre del sensei llegar tarde, pero a Naruto le seguía molestando.- ¡Ya es medio día!, estamos aquí desde el amanecer como tu nos dijiste sensei!... ¡Y te apareces a las 12!...  
- Disculpen... me perdí en "El camino de la vida" -esa ya era excusa vieja, pero aun la seguía usando.

"Camino de la vida, Camino de la vida", murmuraba Naruto molesto cada vez que el sensei presentaba siempre la misma excusa. Ya con Kakashi con ellos, tocaron la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade y entraron. Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron al verla ahí dentro, ellos estuvieron toda la mañana fuera de su despacho pero no la vieron entrar. Lo cierto era que a Tsunade la obligaban a estar ahí desde las cuatro de la madrugada haciendo sus "Trabajos de Hokage", ósea obligaciones. El Quinto estaba con una cara de sueño alucinante y se notaba marca de baba seca que había chorreado de su boca, era obvio, en lugar de trabajar.. dormía!. Tsunade ya recuperada del sueño, comenzó:

- Creo que Kakashi ya les ha hablado de esto ayer, me imagino... ¿no? -pregunto mirando a los alumnos.  
- Si -respondieron los dos.  
- Pero... ¡porque vieja Tsunade! -se apresuro Naruto a protestar- ¿por qué reemplazar a Sakura-chan?, ella ya es parte de nuestro grupo y así se va a quedar!, no vamos a aceptar a ninguna otra integrante... que no sea Sakura-chan! -con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados volteo su rostro sumamente molesto, hasta que, esperanzado en que Sasuke lo ayudaría volteo a mirarlo y le pregunto:  
- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?...  
- Hmp...! -esa fue su respuesta. Al escucharla a Naruto le hervía la sangre de coraje. ¡El si que sabia como hacerlo enojar!.  
- Ya esta decidido y no me voy a retractar -hablo Tsunade con suma autoridad- Además ella ya esta aquí en Konoha y ya la mande a llamar. Ya no debe tardar.

De pronto como si Tsunade hubiera usado telepatía, tocaron la puerta de la oficina. Tsunade aviso a sus invitados que se prepararan porque según ella estaba segura que quien tocaba era quienes ellos esperaban.

- Adelante -respondió al llamado de la puerta amablemente.

Un sonido de cascabeles sonó, cuando ella entro a la habitación...

Una chica de 14 años, de cabellera negra que caía en degrade por sus hombros y terminaba a la mitad de su espalda, llevaba un flequillo en el lado derecho, usaba una bincha finita y delgada en la mitad de su frente, y como ya era oficialmente ninja de Konoha llevaba su protector de bincha para el cabello y esta hacia que separara parte de su cabello y lo llevara hacia delante. Esto les hizo muy chistoso a todos porque su peinado tenia cierta similitud con el de Sakura.

De vestimenta, llevaba una pantaloneta negra que terminaba en sus pantorrillas, las sandalias azules que usan todos los ninjas, llevaba algo así como un vestido, la falda era una mini, el vestido era de estilo chino de bodes ovalados en el cuello, en las mangas y en la falda, en lugar de botones llevaba un cierre o cremallera en la parte izquierda del vestido en vertical, el vestido era de color negro, pero los bordes eran de color violeta. Llevaba una correa con pirámides (estilo punk), y al costado derecho llevaba dos tiras que colgaban de la correa, al final de las tiras había un par de cascabeles.

- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento Hokage-sama. -agradeció inmediatamente con una reverencia. Los presentes quedaron impresionados por la educada y amable muchacha.  
- De nada niña. -respondió sonriendo- El es Hatake Kakashi, tu nuevo instructor.  
- Un gusto en conocerlo Kakashi-sensei, y muchas gracias a usted también -hizo una reverencia al igual que con Tsunade. Esto hizo que Kakashi se avergonzara y se rasco la nuca sonriéndole.  
- Por favor preséntate. -dijo el Quinto.  
- ¡Si! -respondió con una sonrisa- Soy Shizuru Syaori, mucho gusto -se presento muy animada y alegre.  
- "_Wow, creo que me equivoque... ella es igual o mucho mas linda que Sakura-chan... ¿Será en verdad chica?_" –pensaba Naruto sonrojado mientras la contemplaba.

Sasuke, sin tomarle mucha importancia la miro de reojo. Tremenda fue su sorpresa al ver que era la misma chica que ayudo en una ocasión.  
Syaori lo miro también y abrió los ojos de par en par. Esos ojos negros, esa mirada penetrante, definitivamente tenia que ser el...

* * *

**Detraz de kamaraz:**

ayudante: -kon su kartelito- ezcena 1 toma 26 -0-! -cierra kartelito-

Sasuke: aaa... solo ke te kallez ¬¬

Naruto: ke me kalle?!.. grrrrrrrrrrrr!!! -trata de golpear a Sasuke-

Syaori: kooooooooorteeen!! o0ó... Naruto-baka ¬-¬ -zape a naruto- kuantaz vecez te tengo ke dezir ke sigaz tu linea? ¬¬

Naruto: todo ez kulpa de Sasuke!!

Syaori: klaro ke no!!, Sasuke-kun lo haze tan bien!!!

Sasuke: hmp! -mirada indiferente y poze setzy-

Syaori: awwwww!! ke enkanta kuando haze ezoooo!! -abraza a Sasuke-

Naruto: grrrrrr!!!, sasuke!!

ayudante: ya ke la jefa ezta taaan okupada e-e... vamoz a tomarnoz un kafezito n0n!

demaz perzonaz: sii, mejor, ezto va a demorar u0u...

-se van todoz a tomar su kafe xD-

**Fin del detraz de kamaraz**

* * *

Hazta aki llega el 1er kapi!! n0n!!, onegai dejen reviewz! ó.o... tal vez no lez guzte x ke Sakura no ez parte de la hiztoria ;-;, pero no se preokupen, maaaaaz adelante saldra xD, azi ke onegaiii dejen suz komentarioz para yo poderla seguir!! 


End file.
